


Luthor Victorious

by orphan_account



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Lex Finds Out, Lex Wins, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lois Lane goes missing, all evidence points to one man... Lex Luthor!<br/>And Superman will tear down <i>everything</i> that Luthor owns in order to find her.<br/>But Clark soon discovers that it's Luthor who holds all the cards - and that the tycoon will tear down Superman himself...</p><p>Explicit Slash. Mature Readers Only!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning** : The following work is pornographic and explicit in nature. Those readers looking for a happy (or hot-and-steamy) Clark and Lois story will **not** find it here. The whole point of these two chapters is to make Lex Luthor as villainous as possible in the context of my larger [Bat Hunting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2302352/chapters/5064647) story...
> 
> And he is _very_ villainous.

**Chapter One:**  
Luthor Victorious

 

As an angry Superman flew at speeds which threatened to break the sound barrier across the morning skies of downtown Metropolis, he rapidly approached his final destination; the city’s highest and most pretentious skyscraper which was also located at the very heart of Metropolis itself…

LexCorp Tower.

Travelling at speeds which nearly shattered the windows of surrounding office towers, the Man of Steel was soon in range of his target. This was _not_ going to be a social call... Lois Lane had been missing since the previous evening and every single clue he had found pointed to one man…

Lex Luthor.

And yet, Superman wondered why the powerful CEO of LexCorp would jeopardize his public image and safety by implicating himself in the blatant kidnapping of a well-known journalist. This sort of low-level crime wasn’t Lex’s style - unless it was a part of a larger plan. From years of adversity, the Man of Steel knew that Luthor was an evil genius, the mastermind behind various criminal organizations which were carefully wrapped in shadow corporations hidden behind covert agencies all across the world. If Lex had wanted Lois Lane taken, there were literally hundreds of agents who would have done it for him, and no one would ever be the wiser...

But this was almost the work of an amateur.

So why would the richest man in the state allow himself to be traced so easily? Why would Lex Luthor risk jail time for such an obvious crime? Was it a trap?... What the Man of Tomorrow needed now were answers, and the best place to start was with the bald man himself. He’d get answers even if he had to shake them out of Luthor.

As Superman erupted through the lead-lined plate-glass windows into the top office of LexCorp tower, he found a composed Lex Luthor sitting comfortably and eased back, his feet resting upon his large mahogany desk. The billionaire was calmly smoking a Cuban cigar - as though he’d actually been _expecting_ this violent arrival. Without even shifting from his grain leather chair, the billionaire simply scoffed at the scattered shards of thick broken glass now strewn across his marble floor.

“Those windows cost a lot of money you know…”

In the blink of an eye, an unapologetic Superman was towering over Luthor’s desk, staring down at the evil genius with glowing crimson eyes while hands that could crush steel plating had dug _into_ the mahogany desktop.

“WHERE IS SHE LUTHOR?! TELL ME!!!”

The power of Superman’s voice shook the original masterpieces of artwork hanging on the office walls behind Luthor but the man accused of this crime was unmoved.

“Oh, calm down you overgrown boy scout… Unfounded threats have _never_ suited you, Superman… Perhaps I could interest you in a cigar and we could sit down and discuss your problem like civilized men?”

As Lex casually held out the cigar case, Superman realized a fraction of a second too late that the humidor had been lined with lead and filled with…

_Kryptonite_!

As Lex cracked it open, Superman felt the sickening nausea instantly wash over him as his immense strength quickly failed. A jovial Lex Luthor rose from his chair and walked around his million dollar desk while the Man of Steel struggled to remain standing. Reaching into the cigar box, Lex pulled out its contents and revealed that the glowing Kryptonite it contained had been fashioned into a choker necklace…

A collar.

Which Luthor carefully placed around Superman’s thick neck and securely fastened.

“My gift to you… You wouldn't believe how expensive it was, Superman… Or would you prefer that I call you _Clark_?”

As Superman’s legs finally buckled from the radiation poisoning while he tumbled to his knees, he felt the entire world collapse beneath him... Luthor _knew!_ … He _knew_ he was Clark Kent!... But _how_ could he have known?!... Had Lois been forced?!... Oh God, no…

“Oh, don’t look so surprised, Clark… After all, I’m a _very_ wealthy man. I’ve employed some of the best experts in the field of biometrics and private detection for years now… And all of them were paid extremely well just to look for _you_!... And in the end, it came down to a pair of fucking glasses… Millions of dollars wasted on these numbskulls and you were sitting right under our noses the whole time wearing a pair of cheap glasses… Almost comical when you think about it.”

Clark managed to grab onto Luthor’s pant leg, struggling to raise his gaze upwards and hoarsely whisper one pleading word… ‘ _Lois’_.

“Oh yes, your precious Miss Lane… Frankly, I expected you sooner… But don’t worry, she’s being well taken care of… In fact, we’ve come to a little arrangement.”

With his head pressed against Luthor’s thighs, it was all he could do just to speak.

“ _Luthor… please_.”

Lex Luthor paused, lit a new cigar and then smiled down at the faltering hero.

“I like it when you beg, Clark... It suits you… If you want her back so badly, why don’t you convince me… With your mouth.”

Clark watched in horror as the bald billionaire suddenly seized him by his thick black hair and then positioned Clark’s gasping mouth directly in front of the bald man’s bulging crotch. Luthor then used one hand to slowly unfasten his Italian designer pants to give Clark a better view of what lie beneath that stretched fabric.

A weakened Superman watched helplessly as his egotistical captor extracted an incredibly large, thick cock from behind a pair of hand-woven silk boxers and then slid its slick head along Clark’s quivering lips, allowing him to taste it.

“It’s time you learned who you work for now, Superman… Open your mouth.”

As Luthor gripped the top of Clark’s head with both of his hands and pushed his stiff cock into his lips, Clark struggled to prevent the meaty appendage from entering into his mouth. His stubborn reluctance to orally please his new master soon resulted in a harsh warning…

“Perhaps you would like me to take my pleasure from Miss Lane’s mouth then?... She’s actually a _very_ attractive woman, Clark… Even if she is rather annoying... Since you’re unable to handle this cock, why don’t I simply arrange for her to take your place?... A woman as successful as she is, I'm sure she’s no stranger to sucking a little cock to get ahead.”

A tearful Clark obediently opened his mouth while a pleased Luthor forced his meaty shaft deep into the Kryptonian’s throat, slowly pushing it back-and-forth across a now wide-open mouth, revelling in its moist warmth.

“That’s better… Now, I want you to stare up at me with those big, blue eyes… That’s it, keep looking up at me... I always want to see your face when you suck my cock, Superman.”

Clark almost gagged as the evil genius suddenly pushed his thick shaft all the way down his throat, creating a choking, gurgling sound as Luthor quickly withdrew his length and then violently shoved it back down again… and again.

“Not bad… But you need to learn how to properly suck a cock, Superman… My secretary would be _more_ than happy to offer lessons… After all, it is going to be your new job…”

Clark made a guttural slurping sound by way of objection.

“Did you just say that you _don’t_ like sucking my big cock?... It’s so hard to understand you when your mouth is so full of it… Still, I suppose it’s time we take our relationship to the next level… So do you know what I’m going to do to you?... _No_?... I’m going to bend you over on that big, expensive desk behind me… And then I’m going to spread those firm little ass cheeks of yours… And then… I’m going to shove this BIG… HARD… THICK… MEATY… COCK into that tight little asshole of yours… And I’m going to fuck you… I’m going to finally fuck you like you _deserve_ to be fucked.”

Superman made another pathetic wet, guttural moan in protest.

“That’s right, Superman… I said just like you _deserve_ to be fucked… You’re weak and I’m strong so I’m going to ass-fuck you like the little bitch you’ve let yourself become… I’m going to make you cry and beg for mercy as I shove my fat cock into that goody-two-shoes tight little ass of yours… Because you deserve it… You let yourself become nothing more than a little bitch to that fucking journalist when you could have been a _god_ , Clark… These people would have bowed down to you in fear… But you’ve become too weak to rule us… So now… You’ll bend over to me instead.”

Lex laughed as he used Superman’s drooling mouth as a bouncing masturbation tool for his stiff cock, throat-fucking Clark with its full length. As the tears continued to fall from Clark’s eyes and he struggled for breath, the Man of Steel vainly attempted to push himself away from Luthor’s firm grip, but every ounce of his legendary strength had left him…

“I would think that you _want_ to keep me happy, Superman… You see, I’ve learned all about you… Farming’s such a tough business, isn’t it Clark?… Did you know there’s a nuclear missile silo just outside of Smallville?... Did you also know I have the codes for those warheads?... Just think what a news story _that_ would be!… Hell, I’d even give you the scoop… And then there’s always sweet little Lois… She’s been such a pain in my ass over the years… Maybe I should finally return the favour… Tell me, does she like it up the ass, Clark?”

Superman struggled with everything he had to free himself from Luthor’s grip, finally extracting his mouth from the villain’s monstrous cock and pushing himself away, only to collapse breathlessly to his knees once more, tainted by the Kryptonite around his throat.

“As I said before Superman, Miss Lane can certainly take your place if you don’t think you’re up for it… I have no objections… Just think how good she’d look bent over my desk with this big cock jammed into her perfect little ass… I’d even let you watch while I fucked your girlfriend up her precious ass and made her scream… But is that _really_ what you want, Clark?... Shall I have her sent in?”

“… _no_.”

“Then I suggest you crawl over to my desk, prop yourself up, bend over and get ready… Actually - if you look closely - you’ll find grooves in the woodwork from the elbows of the hundreds of assistants who’ve found themselves in that exact same position over the years… I’ve had every single one of them, you know… I've fucked them like no other man could... Just like I’ll fuck you.”

“… _not Lois_.”

“Noble to the end… Fine, I’ll spare your precious Lois so long as you satisfy me and maintain the conditions of our arrangement… And who knows, you may even enjoy yourself, Clark… You’ve secretly wanted a big, stiff cock up that tight ass of yours for a _long_ time now, haven’t you?”

Without another word, Superman crawled to the side of the mahogany desk, fully aware that Luthor would carry out _all_ of his threats if he refused to please him. Even if Clark tried, he knew he didn’t have the strength to snap the titanium clasp off the Kryptonite collar which had reduced him to the mere shell of his former self. Once the Kryptonite collar was removed, it would only be his dignity that had been hurt.

But would Luthor actually fuck him in the ass?

Clark saw the imprints on the desktop of the elbows of hundreds of women who had already been subjugated to Luthor’s powerful will, bent over his desk and then mercilessly fucked by the billionaire. As Superman placed his elbows on those worn grooves, struggling to support his own weight, he felt Luthor push aside his cape and then pull off his tights…

He felt the excited Luthor grip his naked hips and then slide his giant hot cock along his ass cheeks, carefully positioning its tip next to his clenched hole until it relentlessly pushed its way past his tight sphincter and deeper into him.

OH FUCK!!!

Superman was normally impervious to physical pain, but the Kryptonite had weakened him to the point where the entrance of Luthor’s massive cock now felt like it was ripping him in two. No man should have ever been able to hurt him like this…

And yet, here was Lex Luthor joyfully ploughing his thick cock deep into Clark’s virgin asshole, fucking the Man of Steel like some neophyte whore. As Clark’s sphincter continued to painfully stretch to its breaking point, attempting to accommodate the billionaire’s broad girth, the Man of Steel let out an involuntary whimper…

To the delight of Lex Luthor.

“That’s right, I want you to _scream_ you little bitch…You’ll scream while I fuck you up your tight little ass… Then I want you to tell me it hurts and _beg_ me to stop…”

There was no use in begging for Luthor to stop. He wouldn’t… Clark’s only hope was that Luthor would prematurely ejaculate and so it would soon end…

But Luthor had other plans.

“I said BEG!!!”

Superman _did_ scream in painful agony as Luthor suddenly forced his entire length all the way into Clark’s colon, slamming that powerful cock against his fragile insides. Oh dear God, it was so damned BIG!!!

“ _Please Luthor…Ugh… Stop… Ugh… It hurts…”_

“I know it does... But this is for your own good… You _need_ to know pain, Superman… And you need to how I can hurt you…”

“ _But_ … _It’s too big_ … _You’re tearing me… in two Oh God… No more… Please!_ ”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll get used to it… eventually. In fact, you may start to love it. You see, you’re going to be my new 9:00 AM appointment, Clark… Can you think of any better way to start the day than by fucking Superman in the ass?…”

“… _No.”_

“Oh yes… And you’re going to learn to love it… Or else my _new_ Secretary will take your place and I'll have to train her to take my big cock up _her_ very fine ass… Perhaps you’d like to meet her, Clark?”

As Luthor slammed his pelvis against Clark’s besieged ass cheeks once again, pushing against internal organs with his monstrous shaft, the ruthless billionaire almost lifted him off the desk with that meaty cock while reaching over to press the intercom speaker on his desk.

“… Miss Lane, would you come in here please?”

As the ecstatic Lex resumed mercilessly pounding Superman’s enflamed anus with his giant cock, a desperate Clark struggled to turn his head and peer through wet eyes as the office door slowly opened to reveal…

Lois Lane.

The instant the unsuspecting woman witnessed the brutal sex happening upon Luthor’s desk, Lois immediately gasped and covered her mouth with her hands as her blue eyes went wide in horror. In a whisper, Luthor’s newest Secretary cried out in revulsion…

“Lex… You promised you wouldn’t…”

“Now Lois, I promised I wouldn’t hurt your _family_ … This is your boyfriend. Besides, I’m not actually hurting him. I think he’s actually starting to enjoy it… I've always suspected Superman was a closet homosexual... You like it up the ass, don't you, Clark?”

As a weakened Clark stared at Lois, dressed in high heels, sheer stockings and a tight skirt, he began to weep. This was Luthor’s greatest victory. His nemesis had found out _his_ secret and then gone after Lois first. The bastard had obviously threatened to harm her family if she didn’t agree to become his newest Secretary…

“ _That’s_ the look I wanted… Crying like a little bitch… Don’t you think Miss Lane looks very pretty this morning, Superman?... Do you think she gets turned on by watching you getting fucked up the ass?”

“ _Lex… No… Please_ …”

“You should be happy for her… I pay my top employees exceptionally well… But I’m afraid I’m a hard man to work for… In fact, I hear I can be _very_ demanding... Miss Lane, could you hike up your skirt please? I’d like to get a closer look at my newest acquisition.”

Clark watched as Lois began to tremble, unable to comply with Luthor’s orders as though it were a nightmare she could awake from.

“Lex… Let him go… _Please_.”

“You must understand that at this moment… His very life is in your hands, Miss Lane… So pull up your skirt and show me your cute little snatch… NOW!”

As a horrified Lois slowly reached down and pulled up her skirt, Clark made out the garters and lacy black G-String she was wearing beneath it that was too slender to conceal her dark pubic hair. Tears began to stream down her eyes, creating dark lines of mascara along the corner of her cheeks as Lex leered at her crotch.

“Very nice, Miss Lane… But now I want you to turn around… That’s right… Just as nice as the front… Now, bend over and give me a good look at that exquisite ass of yours.”

Clark watched as Lois slowly bent over, jutting out her perfectly round ass, two beautiful silhouettes of pale, soft flesh framed by the thin dark thong which ran along her crack. He knew that Luthor was watching it intently as the frequency of his manic thrusts into Clark’s tender anus increased in ferocity until the Man of Steel grew dizzy.

Through his wet tears, Clark’s vision of Lois’s beautiful ass suddenly became blurred as his own was ruthlessly assaulted by Luthor’s massive cock. An impassioned Lex dug both hands into Clark’s hips and shamelessly ass-fucked the fallen hero for everything he was worth, violently assaulting his insides like a jackhammer.

Clark drifted to the point where he wasn’t sure how much longer he could even maintain consciousness, until the helpless Superman finally felt Lex tense up and then explode deep inside him with a rush of hot cum, filling his anus and almost causing him to black out.

“Mmm… That’s the first of many, Clark… Soon you’ll be _begging_ me for it… Begging me to bend you over and then fuck you like a bitch in heat… But for now I think we’ve established which of us is the alpha in this relationship.”

As Luthor pulled out his lengthy cock from Clark's ass and then causally grabbed a fold of Superman’s cape to clean it off, an exhausted and defeated Clark instantly collapsed onto the desk and passed out, as the first trickles of Luthor’s hot semen began to spill out of his gaping anus.

“You can stand up now, Miss Lane… You performed admirably on your first day… Now… Please come over here… Pick up my pants and underwear… I’ll need you to put them back on me.”

As Lois staggered over to Luthor’s discarded boxers in a dreamlike trance, she couldn’t believe what had just happened, it seemed too surreal, like a bad dream she couldn’t escape from. As she slid the silk boxers up Lex’s powerful legs and over his large dangling cock, she caught herself staring…

Staring at the massive cock which had just destroyed the most powerful man on Earth as though he were some lonely high school virgin. Even now, the half-naked Clark lay slumped over on Luthor’s desktop with his legs splayed, utterly defeated while Luthor's cum trickled out of his ass. She felt so damned helpless... Her lover had always saved her in the past…

But not this time.

Luthor would kill _both_ their families if she disobeyed him. The ruthless billionaire had promised her that everyone she had ever cared about would suffer is she ever disobeyed him. But he had promised not to lay a hand on her or the people she cared about if Lois became his obedient Secretary…

As she finished with his pants, she stood and looked at Luthor while he zipped himself up and made no apologies.

“You’re just as responsible for what happened here as I am, Miss Lane... It was your love that made him one of us… Frail, weak and pathetic… He should have been a King... A God... But you made him a man.”

“What are you going to do to him?...”

“I’m going to let him go of course. I promised you I wouldn't kill him… But he’ll be back tomorrow and I’ll bend him over again and then fuck him…”

“You wouldn’t have harmed me.”

Luthor stared at her with a piercing gaze and then placed his index finger and thumb beneath her chin

“I most certainly _would_ harm you, Miss Lane… If you ever betray me... But for now, let's not dwell on such unnecessary and unpleasant thoughts.”

As Lois Lane stood alone in heart-wrenching silence, an amused Lex Luthor walked over to the drooling Superman and carefully retrieved the Kryptonite collar from around his gasping throat. The smiling Luthor than gave Clark a hard slap on his naked ass to rouse the unconscious hero.

“Wake up you little slut!… And next time, just use the door… See you at 9:00 AM tomorrow, you lazy little bitch… Sharp!”

As a limp and beaten Superman flew slowly away from LexCorp tower, he could still hear the evil genius’s laughter ringing in his ears and still smell the salt from Lois’s falling tears. How could he save Lois and himself from this evil madman without destroying every innocent person they had ever loved?...

 


	2. Superman... Prostitute!

**Chapter Two:  
Superman… Prostitute!**

 

Low-hanging clouds evaporated in his speeding wake as the Last Son of Krypton blazed through the grey skies over Gotham like a man-sized rocket... He was running out of time and this was cutting it _far_ too close...

Christ, he hadn’t even managed to find Dick.

After Bruce Wayne had asked for his assistance on a sex-drug case, an out-of-town Superman had later been asked by his old friend to help locate the irate Richard Grayson. Dick had stormed out of Wayne Manor earlier this morning after unexpectedly walking in upon a naked Selina Kyle lounging alone in Bruce’s bed.

Fuck, most men would have been overjoyed to accidentally walk in on Selina Kyle naked and alone in bed, but not Dick... Dick was in love with the one man he _shouldn’t_ be… The man who had raised him. And they were having a lover’s quarrel again - except that this time there was actually a woman involved.

Why couldn’t Bruce just let the damned kid go and date Selina? This father-and-son affair just wasn’t right… Selina was a beautiful and intelligent woman who actually cared for him. Sure she had a chequered and colourful past, but she was a perfect match for Batman… The kind of woman who was strong enough to stand up to the big dope, to tell him to go to Hell when he tried to push her out of his lonely life of self-induced misery…

Get over yourself, Wayne.

Still, true to his word, the Man of Steel had traced the angry young Richard Grayson to Gotham’s Police Precinct before running out of time… Unfortunately, Dick was likely to cause a righteous ruckus back at the Manor by bringing half of Gotham’s Finest to arrest Selina Kyle, but Superman was out of time.

He had his own problems to deal with.

He _had_ to leave now or there would be devastating consequences later. Clark would make up some excuse and apologize later - but Bruce would have to handle this particular problem on his own. And unfortunately, he had the feeling that Selina would end up the one being hurt by Dick’s jealousy. That was Clark’s biggest regret.

Superman realized he had only mere minutes until 9:00 A.M. and it was still two hundred miles to get back to Metropolis. If he pushed himself, he could make it, but it would have to be _fast_ … Like a bolt of blue, Superman flew faster than anything on Earth, fearing to even contemplate the heavy cost of being late for one of Luthor’s sadistic morning appointments.

It had been a week of pure Hell.

And it wasn’t just Lois’s life that was at stake if he were late, it was also the lives of their friends and families. To prevent Luthor from hurting any of them, Clark had allowed himself to willingly become Luthor’s sex slave for one hour every morning at nine o’clock, putting on a Kryptonite collar before being mercilessly subjugated by the well-hung, megalomaniacal CEO of LexCorp.

Clark had been forced to choke down Luthor’s massive cock. He had been viciously raped in his ass by that monster appendage every single day, and it had only gotten worse. Two days ago he’d even been forced to wear women’s underwear while Luthor defiled him and called him an alien slut. Christ, even now Superman was wearing a lacy red G-String with blue pantyhose under his signature shorts and tights, obediently following Luthor’s fashion instructions from yesterday.

But the abuse that the evil billionaire eagerly heaped upon him every morning wasn’t the worst of it… No, the worst of it was that the sadistic villain had forced his newest secretary to watch Clark getting fucked every single time. Lois Lane had been forced to witness the evil Luthor anxiously taking Superman in the ass until Clark was little more than a drooling, unconscious lump of pounded flesh.

And yesterday, the evil genius had even gone so far as to force Lois to masturbate in front of them while Clark took Luthor’s full twelve inches of meaty muscle into his besieged anal cavity, continually stretched to the breaking point as the billionaire viciously pounded his sorry ass.

The sight of Lois’s manicured finger working her wet pussy still had the power to make Clark hard. And judging from the reaction of Luthor’s giant cock in his rectum to Lois’s self-induced arousal, it seemed that the bald man had gotten harder as well… Clark suppressed a shiver as he recalled his intestines being crushed from Luthor’s frenzied thrusts which only seemed to increase Lois’s arousal as well.

Still, the physical pain which Lex had inflicted upon him was fleeting. As Superman, his internal wounds were soon healed after the Kryptonite collar was removed. As long as Luthor kept his word and removed the collar, the Man of Steel would suffer no permanent bodily damage and bounce back to get fucked another day…

And yet, Superman could feel his heart breaking with every new day. This creeping sorrow had only increased until it haunted his waking thoughts… Clark had been both humiliated and ashamed to the point where he feared Lois would never see him as a man again… Instead, he’d been forced into becoming Luthor’s fuck toy… Any semblance of dignity that Clark had possessed a week ago had been systematically destroyed by Luthor’s gigantic cock.

In those seven days, he knew his loving relationship with Lois had been irrevocably damaged to the point where Clark now understood that he was losing her… He could see it in her eyes as she watched him stretched across Luthor’s broad desk with his ass in the air… She had lost faith in him.

But could he risk the lives of everyone he had ever cared about to deny Luthor and get Lois back?

As the Man of Steel streaked across the sunny skies of Metropolis and flew into the top floor of LexCorp tower, he suddenly found Lois Lane waiting for him in front of the door to Lex’s office, wet tears running down her cheeks. It was seconds before 9:00 A.M…

“Lois?... Are you alright?”

“Clark… I’m begging you… _Please_ … Don’t go in there… It’s me he wants… I can make a deal with him…”

Clark took the tearful Lois into his powerful arms, the soft touch of her lilac blazer invoking memories of better times when their lives had been their own.

“No, Lois… I can’t let him do that to you… All he can really do is embarrass me… Don’t worry, I’ll figure something out soon… I’ll stop him, I always do… But it’s time… I have to go.”

Christ, he missed her so much, this woman who had nurtured his own fledgling humanity and allowed him to blossom in his adopted world. And she felt so amazing in his arms again, this perfect soul filled with burning intellect, a child-like sense of wonder and genuine compassion…

He never wanted to let her go.

“Lois… I have to go… Our families…”

Through a wall of remorse, the Man of Steel slowly stepped past the woman he loved and into Luthor’s Sanctum Sacrilegious, into the sprawling opulent marble office that looked more like an opulent Palace than just a mere office…

“Ah, there you are Mr. Kent… Please put on your collar and we’ll get down to business.”

As usual, Luthor was seated comfortably behind his desk, smoking an imported cigar and grinning. This was obviously the highlight of his busy day as Clark found the strength to snap on his own collar after opening the lead-lined box… The familiar weakness overcome his renowned strength and brought him to his knees.

“Good to see you know your place… Now let’s see if you followed my instructions from yesterday…”

A confident Luthor walked over to the weakened Superman and inspected the radioactive collar to ensure it was properly fastened before pulling off Clark’s red boots and blue tights to reveal the sapphire-coloured pantyhose and crimson G-string beneath.

Luthor ogled Clark’s nylon encased legs and smiled wolfishly.

“You’re such a little slut, Clark… I’ll bet you even fantasized about my big cock in your twitchy little ass while you were putting those on this morning… It’s almost a shame that I won’t be fucking you today… You see, you stepped into my Office at exactly thirty-three seconds after 9:00 A.M. which means that you were _late_ … And there _will_ be consequences for your tardiness, young man…”

“ _Luthor… no…”_

“Oh yes…”

There was a sinful gleam shining in the bald man’s wicked eyes as Lex Luthor happily pushed the button on his intercom, smiling at the feeble Superman who had reached out a second too late for him.

“Miss Lane, would you please bring Mr. Johnson in here?”

Clark watched as the lovely Lois walked into Lex’s office - just as she had every day for the past week - wearing the familiar lilac blazer that matched her eyes and the sexy little white pleated mini-skirt that he had first seen her wear at The Daily Planet. Her lavender high heels had been slipped over bare feet, showing off her long tan legs in all their naked glory.

But this time she escorted _another_ man. A heavy-set businessman in a suit who appeared to be from Texas, wearing a white cowboy hat and gaudy belt buckle to fasten his dark slacks. From the way he staggered and his loose demeanour, Clark wondered if he had been already been drinking.

Lex smiled as he eyed the waddling capitalist who in turn eyed Clark hungrily.

“Ah, Tex… Good to see you… As you can plainly see, I have delivered the goods as promised.”

The fat man called Tex Johnson looked the kneeling Clark up-and-down, running his eyes along the length of Clark’s legs.

“So that’s him, huh?... The real deal… Superman.”

“I assure you it is... I would _not_ advise removing this collar to satisfy your curiosity however…”

Poisoned from the Kryptonite radiation, Superman balled his fists in rage and peered up at a sneering Lex Luthor, feeling exposed in these blue tights. He didn’t like where this was going.

“ _Lex… What are you doing?_ ”

“Business… I’m a businessman after all… Put simply, you and your kind have cost me an enormous amount of money and I intend to recoup some of those losses by pimping your ass out to the highest bidder… Superman, I would like you to meet Tex Johnson… The highest bidder.”

“ _No… I won’t_.”

In a rare moment of anger, Luthor narrowed his eyes and then reached out his hand to seize the silent Lois Lane by her slender shoulder, roughly pulling the shocked woman against him until her back was next to his chest. Lex slowly wrapped his powerful arm around the former reporter’s thin neck as Luthor’s intense stare burned into the kneeling Clark.

“I say you will… Or else you will watch Miss Lane take your place… Is that what you’d like?”

“ _Let her go!_ ”

“Then do as you’re told.”

Superman was about to attempt standing until the fat Texan suddenly placed his crotch in front of Clark’s face and then undid his obnoxiously large belt buckle, allowing his slacks to slip down around his thick, hairy legs. Without intending to, Clark stared at the large bulge suddenly revealed beneath white cotton briefs, gasping as the businessman pulled out his fat cock and held it in front of Superman’s startled mouth.

“Aright, son… Let’s get this party stared... I only got you for an hour.”

It wasn’t as large as Luthor’s monstrous appendage, but like the man, it was _wide_. Clark instinctively turned his face aside as Johnson attempted to thrust his thick shaft into his mouth, only to have the angry Texan suddenly take handholds on his hair and then force his head forward, pulling his lips towards the growing erection.

C’mon boy… I paid a lot of money for this… You better suck this cock _real_ damned good.”

Weakened by the Kryptonite, the fat man was able to overpower the struggling Superman, slowly forcing his meaty cock into Clark’s tight mouth as the Man of Steel stretched his lips to accept its massive girth. He knew he didn’t have a choice – Luthor would gladly give Lois over to this repulsive man should Clark refuse to do as he was told and perform.

It was only temporary.

That was the mantra which had saved his sanity over this past week. Whatever atrocities Luthor piled upon him were only temporary… One hour of Hell every day, but only one hour. As Superman, he would recover soon after the Kryptonite collar was removed and then he’d figure out how to stop Luthor…

But could he say the same for Lois?

Clark’s fleeting resistance was broken when the fat man pushed his thick cock fully into his throat, slowly gagging him. Tears began to form at the corner of his eyes as he struggled to draw breath, powerless to break the man’s eager grip on the back of his head as that thick cock pushed in deeper and cut off his airway.

“That’s it, you little bitch… Suck it!... Take it in that pretty little mouth!”

This man was _far_ more aggressive than Luthor had been over the past week, almost making Lex seem gentle by comparison. Clark’s throat became nothing more than a receptacle for this thick penis, something for him to violently fuck. As the man continued to ram his cock down the Kryptonian’s throat, Clark attempted to push him away and breathe.

Finally, Tex Johnson relented and withdrew his wide appendage from the Man of Steel’s mouth while Clark collapsed in a coughing fit, attempting to draw breath, struggling to remain on his knees while tears now freely ran down his flushed cheeks.

The Texan was unsympathetic.

“Ain’t much of a cocksucker, is he?”

Lex Luthor only grinned at the businessman’s observation and Clark’s respiratory distress.

“He’s inexperienced, Mr. Johnson… The price of being first… But might I suggest the… _other_ end... You’ll find that his lack of experience will only heighten the sensation there.”

“Are you honestly telling me that he’s a goddamned virgin?!”

“Each and every time.”

That part was true... As Superman, he healed incredibly quickly. Any sphincter muscles or interior tissue which Luthor had torn asunder from his daily anal rape had been fully healed within hours of the collar being removed. So each and every morning that Luthor had ruthlessly fucked him over this past week, Superman had become a born-again virgin…

At least physically.

Having regained his breath, Superman looked up and eyed Luthor with pure hatred. He wouldn’t allow himself to be forced any lower. This was taking it too far!

“ _Luthor… Stop this… This wasn’t the deal_.”

Clark watched in horror as the powerful billionaire stood behind his girlfriend and suddenly seized Lois’s large breasts, greedily fondling them in his strong hands before burying his ravenous mouth into the nape of her neck. As the crippled Man of Steel struggled to crawl towards them, Luthor whispered audibly into Lois’s ear while roughly groping her bountiful tits…

“Miss Lane... Please remind your boyfriend of what’s at stake.”

“… Clark… do as your told… _please_.”

Lex released his grip on Lois’s breasts and brought his hands down to rest on her trembling hips, satisfied with her beseeching request.

“Yes Clark, do as you’re told… And don’t forget… You _did_ bring this upon yourself by being late… Perhaps you would prefer if I detonate some stored nuclear warheads in Smallville instead?”

Clark stopped while his stomach lurched as he imagined his parents and all the people he had ever known in his home town… suddenly disintegrated. Luthor had the arming codes of these missiles stored just outside of Smallville and he’d do it…

“ _No_.”

“Good boy… Now don’t be so sad… After all, I’ve arranged a special treat for you… Something to make your new job here a little more comfortable… I want you to feel that you’re a valuable member of my team.”

Clark watched as Luthor pushed a button on a remote control, triggering the sound of hydraulics motors beneath the marble floor. They all stood transfixed as that same floor slowly slid open like a miniature missile silo to reveal a rising circular bed. Within seconds, the bed – complete with red and pink sheets - had emerged from beneath the floor while the lights to Luthor’s office had also dimmed.

Tex Johnson seemed impressed.

“Whoo-Wee! I just gotta get me one of those!”

“I’ll get you the contractor’s information… It’s quite comfortable as well… Superman, I believe you’re familiar with the position, it’s not nice to keep Mr. Johnson waiting.”

As he glared at Luthor, it was one of the few times in his life that Clark had actually wanted to kill someone. That bald bastard was going to torture both himself and Lois leaving Superman with no choice but to submit to his depraved will, but he would _never_ forgive Luthor for this atrocity.

As Clark slowly climbed onto the gaudy bed spread eagle, he quickly felt the tights over his anus being anxiously ripped open from behind and then the Texan’s two fat lubricated fingers push back-and-forth into his tight asshole, preparing him for what was to come.

“You were right, Luthor… He _is_ a tight little bitch!... Get ready boy, ‘cause Daddy’s a-coming on home!”

Clark winced and then gasped in pain as he felt Johnson’s thick cock push hard into his ass as the fat man clutched his hips. Within seconds, he was under anal assault, being fucked mercilessly while he bit his bottom lip and buried his tearful face into the gaudy bed.

Superman was being fucked again.

He had grown accustomed to this feeling, of being dominated by another man and used for sexual pleasure. At first it had been painful, but then Clark had began to feel the stirrings of pleasure when Luthor had slid his monstrously big cock in-and-out of him, slamming his taut body against his ass.

There had been moments when he had actually lost himself, when Clark had allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of Luthor’s big cock deep within him and the accompanying sensation of helplessness. Later, he hated himself for those moments of weakness, but it was a part of himself he had never known existed until now.

Luthor had tamed him with that giant cock and broken him with his indomitable will. There was a part of Clark which longed for the bald man to tear him wide open every morning, to fill him with those powerful twelve inches of pleasure and use him like a whore. To claim him…

And now he was nothing more than Luthor’s prostitute taking it up the ass.

* * *

 

Behind him, Clark never saw Lex Luthor remove Lois’s blazer and casually toss it to the floor. He didn’t see the corrupt CEO tear her white blouse violently open as Lois gasped… The ivory buttons of that blouse descended to the marble floor, crashing against its stone surface while her silk chemise followed them and then softly cascaded to the same smooth surface to cover them.

With a deft hand, Lex easily unhinged Lois’s lacy bra, allowing her perfect breasts to spill forward until the bald man’s hands sought them out again, cupping and squeezing their supple flesh in his grip. His thick fingers played with Lois’s protruding nipples, drawing quick gasps of excitement from the former reporter.

“You like watching him getting fucked, don’t you Miss Lane?”

It would have broken Clark’s heart to watch the evil billionaire squeeze and fondle the same breasts he had adored over the past years, thumbing Lois’s hard nipples as she wiggled and squirmed until Lex ran one hand down to her waist, unfastening the white skirt’s clasp.

As Superman audibly moaned in discomfort from the Texan’s wide cock sliding in-and-out of his tight ass, Lois’s pleated skirt fell to the ground while Luthor slowly slid his hand beneath the thin strip of white lace that were Lois’s panties.

Superman never saw his evil nemesis stroke Lois’s clitoris - drawing hot and bothered sighs from her lovely lips until his finger went deeper, probing into her hot depths in order to draw out the slick moisture hidden within her before sliding back to Lois’s engorged clitoris. Lois felt Luthor’s erect cock pushing against her exposed cheeks as her ass jutted backwards against him, longing for its hot touch.

The evil billionaire was hitting all the right places, a master of seduction. Lois could feel her pussy dripping with excitement as he relentlessly stroked her most intimate places until she felt like her quivering legs could no longer bear her weight.

As Luthor ran his thick finger in-and-out of her wet snatch and she watched her boyfriend getting fucked hard, Lois abandoned herself to her passions. She wanted _more_ than just a finger inside of her now… She wanted Lex’s massive cock inside her, she wanted it to touch those hidden places that no other man could… She wanted to be fucked by Lex Luthor… _Hard_ …

“Is there something I can do for you, Miss Lane?”

“… _fuck me_.”

“I’m sorry Lois dear, I didn’t quite hear you.”

“FUCK ME, YOU EVIL BASTARD!”

“My, my… Such a demanding woman… I’ll make love to you, Lois… But only if you kneel across from him on the bed, my dear… I want to see the look in his eyes when I fuck you... When I make you mine.”

“Lex… No... _Ugh_ … Oh God… Oh God… Right there… Faster!”

Lois felt the mounting tension in her clitoris as Luthor stroked it faster, bringing about a mounting orgasm that she so desperately needed… She finally succumbed to an eruption of pure pleasure and collapsed into his arms. Lex lifted her still quivering naked body and then carried her to the bed, setting her directly across from Clark, propping her naked ass up as she kneeled on the bed so that he could take her from behind with that massive cock.

Her traitorous pussy was literally dripping for him, her juices trickling down her inner thighs when Clark found the strength to look up at her.

“ _Lois… No…_ ”

Wit Clark’s full attention now upon his naked girlfriend, a grinning Luthor pushed his huge appendage inside Lois Lane’s wet snatch, causing her to cry out in a passionate wailing in response to his incredible size. He was taking her slowly, enjoying the heartbreak that was being written in sorrow across Clark’s shattered features with each stroke.

“Didn’t you know Lois was a voyeur, Clark?... It’s quite logical, isn’t it?.... A woman who makes her living prying into the private affairs of others… Do you have any idea of how much your girlfriend likes to watch you getting fucked in the ass?... I do.”

Clark felt the first truly painful seismic shifts of his heart breaking, watching Lois’s face contort in a mix of pleasure and pain while eagerly taking the billionaire’s cock continuously deeper inside of her. He watched as her hand soon sought out her own engorged clitoris, frantically rubbing herself into yet another powerful orgasm, her stretched vagina quivering uncontrollably around Luthor’s hard shaft as she screamed obscenities which might make a sailor blush.

She wanted him now more than she had ever wanted Clark.

Over the past week, Clark had convinced himself that he was saving Lois… That being fucked by this powerful villain had simply been a noble sacrifice that had prevented Lois from being cast onto the sacrificial altar. But had she actually _wanted_ to be fucked by Luthor all along?

And he knew there was a perverse part of Superman which liked having Luthor deep inside of him as well. That part liked being fucked hard by his mortal enemy while his mortal girlfriend watched. Even now, he felt his own erection begin to stir as he watched Luthor pump his long, hard shaft in-and-out if Lois’s dripping pussy while she moaned in pure ecstasy.

He struggled not to blame Lois for her indiscretion when he too had been guilty of the same, but a tear fell across Clark’s cheek as he realized that Luthor could give her what he _never_ could…

In the heat of passion, no man – not even a Superman – could wilfully control the force of his own ejaculate. The male orgasm triggered an automatic muscle response under the sympathetic nervous system until the muscles of the penis rhythmically propelled semen through its shaft and from its tip. And when you were Superman, that resulting cum shot would most likely be fatal.

If Clark had ever allowed himself to climax inside of Lois, his ejaculate would have shot through her entire body until it bounced off of the inside of her skull and instantly killed her… As Superboy, he had learned long ago that these uncontrolled automatic muscle contractions forced his semen out at the speed of a bullet. As a teenager, he had put holes in the drywall until he had learned to masturbate in a cornfield.

Even multiple condoms wouldn’t have been enough to prevent Clark’s orgasm from becoming lethal. As a couple, he and Lois had been forced to improvise with their sex life, always with an eye for caution. He could never allow himself to lose control with _any_ partner, especially her. With a single lapse of concentration, he could have shattered her hips or worse.

So was it any wonder why she was now bucking against Lex Luthor like a sex-starved bronco, attempting to milk every possible ounce of his massive cock that she could? As Superman, he could give her anything she had ever wanted except for the one thing she so desperately craved...

Unbridled passion.

He was no god… The gods created life. Clark was simply a stranger in a strange land, a being of unimaginable power living in a far too breakable world. The humanity he had so desperately worked to grow within his lonely alien heart now rallied against it, threatening to burst within him as he watched the woman he loved allow herself to be claimed by his hated enemy.

After what seemed like an eternity at the gates of Hell, Clark finally felt the Texan’s hot semen begin to fill his own enflamed orifice as he listened to Lois scream like a whore for Luthor to cum inside of her; to fill her wet pussy with his hot sticky seed. Through his quiet sobs, Superman watched as the love of his life screamed in uncontrollable ecstasy when Luthor finally gave her the one thing which she had always wanted, the one thing he dared not provide her with, as a panting Lois eagerly accepted the seed of his nemesis into her ripe uterus triggering yet another mind-numbing orgasm.

She practically glowed in the exhausted pleasures of carnal lust, begging for Luthor to keep his still-erect shaft deep in her without any notice or care of Clark or the heartbreak he had just endured. As little attention as he had paid to Tex Johnson behind him, Lois was now echoing those apathetic sentiments to the heartbroken man laying before her.

The tears Clark had shed onto pink sheets had been no match for the billionaire’s hot semen now dancing in her ovaries. Lois Lane had just cast aside Clark’s caring heart for Luthor’s stiff cock. This had been Luthor’s plan from the beginning, to break him…

And he had succeeded in breaking his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Superman... But don't worry, in the grand old comic book tradition, Lex Luthor is about to get his.
> 
> I have one of those old Action comic book covers from the sensationalized seventies envisioned in my head where a smiling Lex Luthor is dressed like a pimp, receiving a large stack of bills from a seedy-looking businessman while a nervous, cross-dressing Superman stands behind them, looking nervously over his shoulder to see if anyone else is around. In bold, psychedelic lettering, the title of this comic would be printed off to the side:  
>  **"Superman... PROSTITUTE!"**
> 
> Strangely, it would be missing the Comics Code Authority symbol.
> 
> Larry Niven posted a famous (or infamous) essay on the difficulties that Superman and Lois Lane would have with their sex life entitled [Man of Steel, Woman of Kleenex](http://www.astro.umd.edu/~avondale/extra/Humor/SexAndLove/SupermanAndSex.html). It really puts their relationship in a brand new light and considers meta-human biophysics.


	3. Shocking Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark finally learns who was responsible for delivering him into the vile clutches of Lex Luthor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally intended to leave this two-chapter arc (graphically detailing the molestation of Superman at the hands of Lex Luthor) as a stand-alone story. However, I didn't want readers who were unfamiliar with the greater story at large ([Bat Hunting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2302352/chapters/5064647>)) to be left with an unhappy ending, so I've added this chapter to hopefully illustrate that there is an actual story beyond the rape-filled misogyny of the previous two chapters...
> 
> The American Psychiatric Association defines [Histrionic Personality Disorder](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Histrionic_personality_disorder) as a personality disorder characterized by a pattern of excessive attention-seeking emotions, usually beginning in early adulthood, including inappropriately seductive behavior and an excessive need for approval.

**Chapter Three:  
Shocking Revelations**

 

Clark awoke to find his naked and stiff body laden with a dull agony spread out across a hard marble floor, his nascent consciousness nothing more than the sudden parting of a green fog…

From a deep well of agony, Superman’s mind clawed close enough to the surface to realize that Luthor _hadn’t_ taken the Kryptonite collar off of him this time and he had been exposed to its deadly effects for _far_ too long now… Each day for the past week, Clark had allowed himself to be subjected to the bald man’s basest desires for one hour while wearing the collar, if only to keep Lois safe…

But now it seemed that Lois Lane had also fallen in Lex’s vile clutches and that Luthor had no intentions of abiding by his agreement with Clark. He didn’t need his fingers to tell him that the collar was still affixed to his thick neck, but they still vainly attempted to pry loose its titanium clasp nonetheless. He then realized a metal chain had also been attached to the collar – almost like a leash.

As his fragile insides cringed in pain, he struggled to stretch his fingers along the length of the chain’s cold steel, completely unaware of how long he’d been unconscious or had been subjected to the radiation poisoning of the Kryptonite bound around his neck. Superman couldn’t recall anything after Luthor’s bed or the overwhelming pain of his heartbreak as he had watched the well-endowed Luthor rape Lois.

Even drawing breath was an effort now, a conscious endeavour which only filled his lungs with the familiar pungent smoke of Lex Luthor’s cigar while his eyes filled with unbidden tears upon hearing the billionaire’s smooth and confident voice…

“Finally awake are you?... You’ve been unconscious for almost twenty-four hours, Clark… I had to experiment with the correct amount of Kryptonite in your collar so that it wouldn’t actually kill you… Well, not right away at least… The radiation exposure may be fatal eventually of course... But don’t worry, you’ll last long enough for what I have planned for you... Actually, radiation poisoning _may_ be preferable compared to what I have in store for you.”

As Lex chuckled, Superman gathered his wits to discover that he was laying on the floor by Luthor’s desk while the evil genius sat comfortably in his huge leather chair, holding the other end of the chain shackled to the tight collar around his neck.

Lex smiled amusedly at the length of chain in his hand as he noticed Superman’s bleary-eyed gaze upon it.

“Oh, this?... Different strokes for different folks… Your next appointment has certain, shall we say… _fetishes_ … I thought I’d get a head start… I’ve also taken the liberty of booking your liquid latex coating in thirty minutes… I think it will be a good look for you… You’re going to look _extremely_ sexy, big boy.”

After the oil tycoon Tex Johnson had anally defiled him yesterday, Luthor had made his intentions to prostitute out a Kryptonite-poisoned Superman abundantly clear. Killing Clark may bring the billionaire pleasure, but it wouldn’t be profitable.

“ _The_ _others… will stop… you_.”

Luthor took another long drag from his cigar and then confidently smiled down at the Man of Steel struggling at his feet.

“And who _exactly_ – if you don’t mind me asking, Clark - did you have in mind? Please, educate me on whom you expect to come crashing through my doors in dramatic fashion and save your sorry ass this time?”

“ _The others_ …”

Luthor laughed out loud - a hateful laugh rife with venomous scorn.

“Oh Clark, my silly little Clark… You _do_ remember it’s me you’re talking to, don’t you?... Do you really think I haven’t thought this out?... My ultimate victory has been five long years in the making… By the end of this day, there will be no super-heroes left to save you... I’ve cleansed the world of your kind and its ridiculous ideals… No one’s going to save you… And you’re not going to save them… Perhaps you’d like to look over on the bed.”

Sickened by the dread of what he may find there, Clark almost regretted allowing his large body to slowly shift forward so that he could look past the large desk, towards the large, circular bed in the middle of Lex’s office where both he and Lois had been subjugated the previous day. Through blinking and straining eyes, he made out the familiar naked forms of Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance bound and gagged; both unconscious upon its round mattress…

“ _No!_ ”

“Were you were talking about these two idiots?… I’ve had your apartment under surveillance for the past week now, Clark… And do you believe the these two ‘heroes’ were actually rutting like hormonal teenagers on your flimsy bed when we gassed them?... A disturbing lack of class if you ask me… It didn’t take a genius to figure out that they were the fabled Green Arrow and the formidable Black Canary searching for their old friend Superman... Or at least a bed to fuck on.”

Instead of despair, Clark felt the first stirring of hope in his heavy heart. Because if Oliver and Dinah had been at his apartment, it meant that Bruce had sent them. Neither Green Arrow nor Black Canary had been aware of his civilian identity as Clark Kent…

Bruce _must_ be looking for him.

But if they were here, then where the Hell was Batman?!

“ _You have me, Luthor… Let them go_.”

“And condemn a man to die?... No my friend, if these two don’t die by sunset, then Malcolm Merlyn must take their place… This is the way of the League of Assassins, Clark… Succeed or die… And that irrefutable fact should be sufficient motivation for Mr. Merlyn to join us shortly with a very sizable cheque… You see, I was the one who hired and made it possible for the League of Assassins to kill both super-heroes and super-villains alike… And if I have to help men like Malcolm Merlyn fulfill his end of the bargain, I expect to be adequately compensated.”

That revelation struck him like a blow. All the heroes and villains who had been murdered over the past five years...

It had been Luthor all along!

“ _Why_?!”

The evil genius gazed out his lead-lined windows and sighed in deep thought.

“I don’t expect you to understand, Clark… But have you ever thought about the effect that you and your kind have upon this world?... It causes people to look up at the stars and contemplate our own small, insignificant lives and wonder what’s staring back at us… For all the good you’ve ever done, we still can’t help but be terrified of your kind… Because we secretly know that one bad and horrible day, when we don’t live up to your lofty expectations, our shining protectors will recreate this world in their own image... Because if beings like you exist, how can anyone expect that God is far behind?... I think many of them already believe you _are_ God… So we wait like children upon our knees, clinging to your billowing cape in fear.”

“ _Does that… make you… Satan?_ ”

Luthor chuckled softly.

“I’m never defined myself as anything other than a man… But I will show humanity what it means to be a man… We shall conquer the stars, defy death and achieve our ultimate destiny under my guidance… Only one of us can be the Man of Tomorrow, Clark… That is why we must sacrifice our Gods upon the alter of self-reliance… We must forsake our ignorant fears and embrace what we truly are… Before we look to the dark skies above, we must comprehend the darkness within us… And then we must become the stars.”

“ _You’re delusional_.”

“I’m a visionary.”

Without further reply, Luthor retrieved a lead-lined box from his desk and held its contents directly in front of Clark’s blinking eyes as he calmly opened the lid. The Man of Steel found a small, older automatic pistol - as though it had been a carefully preserved relic from World War Two. What was different about this pistol was that the tip of the barrel had been extended with a green Kryptonite loop.

“A little modified, but it’s the same Beretta which was used to assassinate Mahatma Gandhi almost thirty years ago… Expensive to obtain of course, but I felt that you deserved such an historic weapon… After all, you were both unrealistic men of peace who overvalued individual freedom… Don’t worry, the rounds are embedded with Kryptonite as well… If you hold it against your temple while wearing the collar, it should do the trick… One little squeeze of the trigger and all of this despair will be left behind... No more pain... No more hurt… And if the first shot doesn’t kill you, there’s a second round to grant you a quick release… If you’re able to squeeze the trigger again that is… I’d _hate_ to see you in pain like that.”

“ _You expect me… to kill myself?!_ ”

“Is your life honestly worth living?... You’re going to become nothing more than a radiation-poisoned sex slave for the remainder of your days… What you endured at the hands of Tex Johnson yesterday will seem pleasurable compared to the Hell you’re about to descend into… But even that sadistic nightmare will seem almost bearable compared to the final blow… That penultimate _coup de grâce_ when your feeble mind finally comprehends _who_ it was that betrayed you… That person who delivered you into my service… And then, you’ll beg me for this gun so that you can finally put an end to your profound and immeasurable suffering… When that time comes, I only ask that you let me watch.”

“ _Betrayed… me_?”

“Oh come on, Clark… Surely you can’t be _that_ dense… What am I saying, of course you can!”

Luthor removed the pistol from the box and held it gently next to Clark’s temple before continuing.

“Yes, Clark… _Betrayed_ … You see, I had previously invested millions of dollars to ascertain your secret identity with no success… Quite aggravating I admit… But then, a sexy little reporter from the Daily Planet dropped into my lap and made me an offer I couldn’t refuse… Oh, she drove a hard bargain to be sure, but in the end, I think I got the better end of the deal… Wouldn’t you agree?”

Whatever fragments of his broken heart that remained shattered into dust as their razor-sharp shards called out one word… A million tiny whispers echoing against his hollow chest with that one little word…

_Lois_.

His worst fears had finally come to pass. Lois Lane must have finally succumbed to her mental illness and revealed to Lex Luthor that Clark Kent and Superman were one and the same. The doctors had diagnosed it as an extreme case of histrionic personality disorder, an overwhelming desire to become the center of attention controllable with medication and therapy…

Neither of which she had access to at LexCorp.

The intrepid Lois Lane, ace reporter whose psychological disorder drove her to be the focal point of the action with no regard for the dangers involved. And the unscrupulous Lex Luthor had gladly taken advantage of a mentally ill woman to twist her into revealing Clark’s most precious secret.

“Be honest with yourself, Kryptonian... You’re not even human… She was nothing more than a delusional attempt at convincing yourself that you actually belong here… Do you think that’s fair to Lois?”

“ _You unbelievable… bastard!... She’s sick._ ”

“Sick of you apparently… She seemed rather healthy to me yesterday when she willingly opened her legs for me and begged me to fuck her… Is that why she came to me, Clark? Unhappy in the sack and wanted a _real_ man for a change?... Do what’s right… Take this gun and end it… I’m offering you this one chance to save yourself… This brutal world holds nothing but pain for you now… It will only to continue to hurt you… Just like your scheming little Lois did when she sold you to me… I’m simply showing compassion and offering you a way out...”

“So why don’t you just shoot him?”

The unexpected female voice caused the smooth-talking Lex Luthor to suddenly jerk his head upwards to find a dark-haired, curvy stranger dressed in full leathers standing only a dozen feet away from him, engaged in the act of lighting a cigarette while her dangerous green eyes held his own.

The flash of recognition suddenly blazed across Luthor’s intense features.

“ _Hmph_ … I had heard you’d been released from prison… But please tell me, Miss Selina Kyle… How the fuck did you get in here?”

Drawing deeply on her fresh cigarette, Selina smiled smugly at the bald billionaire and slowly blew grey smoke in his direction, tilting her head amusedly.

“You really don’t know who I am, do you?”

“You’re Catwoman… That’s public knowledge… And if you think that this little stunt of breaking into my private office will earn you anything more than a second trip to prison, you’re sadly mistaken… Leave… NOW!”

Selina Kyle pushed her full lips into a sad pout and placed a hand over her heart, pantomiming emotional hurt at Luthor’s outburst as she took a step forward.

“And after all I’ve done for you… All those bad people in Gotham I had to kill for you, Lex… Frankly, I had expected a little more gratitude… Perhaps a little kiss?”

Luthor paused and then stared carefully, reassessing her revelation as he anxiously gripped the pistol he had only just offered to the Man of Steel. Clark even noticed that the evil genius was becoming noticeably nervous. A rare condition for Lex Luthor…

“What are you talking about, Kyle?”

“A man of your intelligence, surely you realized that I am the League’s principal assassin in Gotham and have been for the past nine years... And I am happy to report that my contract is fulfilled.”

“But that’s impossible. You’ve been in prison since the contract came into effect.”

Selina laughed coyly.

“Oh, Lex, you’re so pedantic. Why do you think I was sent to _that_ prison?... Blackgate was nothing more than a cover for my operations until I could finally put an end to Gotham’s true threat… The Batman.”

“Then… The Batman is… DEAD?!”

Selina took another pull from her cigarette and smiled seductively.

“He is… Fatally stabbed by the Joker while trying to defend the clown from one of our assassins last night… Ironic, isn’t it?... Stabbed in the guts while trying to protect someone who would willingly rip his heart out… Goodness, does that sound familiar, Clark?”

“ _Selina… no…_ ”

It was difficult for the assassin to maintain her composure as she watched the tears well in Superman’s bloodshot eyes, now the same blue-and-red shades of his familiar costume. That little verbal jab at Clark’s relationship with Lois Lane may have been unnecessary, but she had to gain Luthor’s trust in order to edge a little closer.

Just a _little_ closer and she could cover that distance in one leap and deal with the pistol he was trying to hide from her.

“While I appreciate the update, Miss Kyle… I’m afraid I must ask you to leave… Immediately.”

To emphasize his demand, Luthor suddenly raised the concealed pistol from behind the desk and pointed it directly at Selina’s head, halting the attractive intruder in her leggy tracks. Lex narrowed his hard eyes.

“Even though it’s old and the rounds have been modified with Kryptonite, I assure you this weapon is more than capable of ending your life, Miss Kyle. Thank you for your service and the unexpected update… But you have no further business here.”

A tense Selina eyed the gun and the businessman holding it while her muscles quietly readied for action. She had no doubt that Luthor _would_ pull that trigger.

But that didn’t mean he could stop her.

“You didn’t answer my question, Lex… Why don’t you just shoot him?”

“That’s none of your concern.”

“I’m afraid it is… You see, if you plan on ruling the world, I need to know that you’re capable of pulling that trigger… Despite what they may have told you at your Ivy League college, tyranny is a messy business... It involves getting your hands dirty… I need to know if you’ve got the guts to kill a man.”

Lex Luthor smiled.

“If it’s _that_ important to you, Miss Kyle… I shall satisfy your curiosity on both accounts… Firstly, I have not ended Superman’s life because one of the terms of my agreement with Lois Lane is that I will _not_ kill him… As she’s fulfilled her end of the bargain, I am obliged to fulfill mine…That’s not to say that I am unable to provide him with the means to end his own life… As for your second concern, allow me to demonstrate to you how perfectly capable I am of pulling this trigger…”

Having slowly narrowed the distance between them to eight feet, Selina Kyle sprang like a leather-bound leopard, leaping effortlessly through the air while the pistol in Luthor’s hands exploded in a loud pop - instantly sending Selina spinning fully around in mid-air like a top…

Until she landed perfectly on Luthor’s desk with both feet and used her momentum to propel herself forwards, taking hold of the billionaire’s stiffened right arm and the smoking gun while launching herself into him. Selina’s descending midsection tackled the stunned bald man until he fell backwards onto his own chair while the agile female assassin’s strong hands instantly twisted his arm until the pistol became lodged against Luthor’s right ear…

And fired.

A helpless Clark tensed as he looked on… It had been over within three seconds.

He watched as the crimson blood begin to trickle from Luthor’s ear, and then from his nose, and finally from the corners of his mouth… The custom-made Kryptonite round hadn’t been rigid enough to exit from the opposite side of Luthor’s skull… Instead, it had shattered into a million crystalline shards inside of the man’s brilliant brain… As though Krypton itself had taken its final revenge upon the evil genius who had wished the same fate upon its only surviving son.

In the blink of an eye, Lex Luthor was dead.

A shocked Clark watched as Selina Kyle re-positioned the chair with the dead man still in it.

“ _Selina… what…_ ”

“Making it look like a suicide. Give me a second and I’ll get you out of that collar. And then we can wake up the blonde lovebirds over there and save Bruce.”

“ _Bruce?_...”

Selina grinned and put her hand on Clark’s shoulder.

“Sorry to scare you… Just a little white lie in order for me to gain Luthor’s trust… Bruce _did_ get stabbed by the Joker last night, but he’s not dead… My mother was kind enough to spare him _this_ time… And with your help, I’d like to keep it that way.”

Clark sighed with relief, quietly wondering who Selina’s ‘mother’ might be as he looked uneasily at the crease Luthor’s bullet had torn across her tight leather jacket. Noticing his concern, she wrapped her long arms around his naked body and gently kissed him on the forehead.

“Relax you big teddy bear, I’m fine. I had a pretty good idea of when he would pull the trigger and timed my spin accordingly. He didn’t hurt me…”

BANG!!!

Selina heard the shot as she felt the bullet pierce the fleshy top of her right shoulder, the sudden impact knocking both herself and Clark down to the floor. As she gathered her scattered senses and felt the wet wildfire begin to burn from the wound, Selina glanced around to find a well-dressed Lois Lane standing at the office’s doorway, holding a large, smoking, high calibre handgun in both hands…

“Get off of him, you bitch! Clark sweetie, could you please move away from that woman so I can put a second slug through her? I can’t have these opportunistic sluts trying to take you away from me, not after what I’ve had to go through.”

Beneath Selina, a nervous Clark stared up with worried eyes at Lois, a million emotions blowing like a windstorm in his head.

“ _Lois…Your meds… You need to take… them._ ”

Lois Lane lowered the large handgun and stared pleadingly at Clark while Selina shifted to her knees, clutching her bleeding shoulder while carefully eyeing Lois Lane. She was a good twenty-five feet away… Too far to reach before she got off another shot… And her right arm was tingling, not good… Selina suddenly realized that if the psychotic bitch had aimed that cannon just four inches over, she wouldn’t have a head anymore…

And then she wondered if Lois was just a bad shot.

“Clark, I don’t need my meds right now, they’ll just slow me down, and I’m playing with the big boys here, matching wits with Lex Luthor, so you have to trust me, because you never trusted me, but I need my full faculties and, oh Christ! Is that him dead on the chair?!... Oh God, oh God, oh God… Wait, wait, we can _use_ this Clark, it’s all gonna work out perfectly for us baby, don’t you worry because I got it all figured out now.”

“ _Lois… Put the gun… down_.”

“Down? Why? No sweetie, she killed him didn’t she? I mean you certainly didn’t, even after all the shit he put you through over the years and the past week, but you would _never_ kill him, would you? I mean for fuck’s sake how many times has he tried to kill you? Twenty?! That’s why I _had_ to do this, to take matters into my own hands, and I fooled him baby, I outsmarted Lex Luthor, he’s done, I mean sure, he’s dead now, yeah OK, but I’ve got it all, his whole damned company!”

“ _Lois… Deep breath… Gun down.”_

“No, no, listen, this is gonna work out perfectly, Catwoman snuck in here and killed Lex and I was just defending myself. I mean it, Clark, I’m going to own LexCorp and she’s going to take the fall. We can buy our own damned newspaper, maybe the Daily Planet, let someone else worry about deadlines and headlines for awhile, or maybe just take a big vacation, and holy fuck Lex Luthor is _really_ dead. Shouldn’t I be calling Perry White or something? This is like HUGE news!”

“ _Vacation… would be nice… What do you mean… LexCorp?_ ”

“Don’t you understand? I did it for _us_. I’m going to destroy Lex Luthor or rather, I _was._ All those mean things he’s ever done to you, I made him a deal and he fell for it so at seven-thirty this evening, I become the executive CEO of LexCorp, everything that Luthor ever had will be ours, that was the deal, one week of Hell and then I get it all, oh fuck, just think of the inside information I’ll have access to!”

Selina cautiously looked into the glazed-over violet eyes of Lois Lane to realize that she had witnessed these same shades of madness elsewhere, in the eyes of men like the Joker, Jonathan Crane, and even her own father. There was a manic misfire in Lois’s brain that was overriding her morality, a short-circuit to prevent the final realization that despite her altruistic intentions, Lois Lane had done an unforgivable thing…

She had sold Superman to the Devil.

“ _Lois… He tricked you_.”

“Tricked me? No Clark, I tricked him and yes, I tricked you too. I’m sorry baby but I _had_ to, I had to act like the helpless little victim again, it was all part of the deal, a dangerous game I had to play. He just _really_ wanted to fuck you… and me. Tell me that you love me Clark, that’s all I need to hear, because I did it for us and it’s perfect! I’ll kill her and then we’ll have it all, no more worries. So you’d better cover your ears because there’s gonna be a loud bang but then it’s all going to be okay.”

Instead of withdrawing, Clark struggled to raise himself to his knees, placing himself directly in front of the line of fire to protect Selina Kyle.

“ _Lois… I didn’t… want it all… I only wanted you_.”

“And I want _you_. This was all for _you._ Do you honestly think there’s a judge in this country that would convict that evil bastard?! He wanted you so bad that he was willing to give me _everything_ he had and I took it, Clark. You had to survive one week and he had to have sex with me once, that was the deal. And here you are, we made it, baby! We beat Lex Luthor and Selina Kyle takes the rap!”

“ _Selina saved me... Lois, just put the gun down… Please… I love you… But don’t… do this._ ”

“No Clark, I’m going to be _your_ hero now, because I finally took care of things for you. He _didn’t_ fool me, you always think I’m an idiot but I’m not, I’ve had every lawyer in the city look at the contract and its one hundred percent bullet-proof, just before sunset this evening, executive control of LexCorp moves to me. Lex was so pleased with our little performance yesterday that he’s already signed it all over to me in front of eight witnesses. It’s ours, baby, all ours and all it took was a little sex. We’ll laugh about it all next week.”

“ _He… raped… you_.”

“Oh Geez no Clark, Honey! I know that little porn scene from yesterday must have hurt you terribly, but honestly, it meant nothing, it was only acting, I can fake an orgasm as easily as any other woman, not that I ever did with you, because I love you Clark, I love you so damned much it hurts sometimes but I’ll tell you what, why don’t we keep that collar on you for awhile so that I can _really_ rock your world. You’ll finally be able to give those big blue balls of yours a little relief, wouldn’t that be nice, Clark? To actually blow a load _inside_ of your girlfriend for a change? Christ, I know I’d like that.”

Lois playfully hiked up her skirt, revealing perfect legs encased in grey satin stockings fastened with a lace garter and seductively smiled at Clark.

“C’mon, I know you _liiike_ me. You’re getting hard just by looking at me. And I know you want to fuck me like the nasty little whore I am, you want to punish me with that super-dick and make me forget all about nasty old Luthor and that oversized schlong of his and I’m going to let you do it, Clark. I’m going to let you bend me over and fuck me like a naughty little slut and beg for mercy but first we need to take care of this one little loose end before we finally get to have some fun. All neat and tidy and then you can screw my brains out and I’ll make it all better for you, baby. Promise.”

* * *

 

As the hysterical Lois Lane rambled on, a bleeding Selina Kyle suddenly wondered if the former Daily Planet reporter may not have been the _only_ crazy woman in the room… Selina blinked in disbelief as the ghost of Billy Batson suddenly materialized in front of her, so clear as to almost be lifelike. She watched in disbelief as the ghost of a twelve-year-old boy and the voice which had haunted her dreams now pleaded with her.

“Selina… You’ve got to say it while I’m inside of you... She’s going to kill you!”

As though trapped in her own dream, Selina answered him.

“Billy… _What_?”

“I’m going to possess you, Selina… And then you have to say _the_ magic word… Otherwise Lois Lane is going to kill you and then maybe even Superman… It’s a long shot but it may work because it’s magic… With my spirit inside you, we might be able to call the Captain here!”

Selina Kyle gazed at the phantom boy in front of her and reached out to touch his cheek.

“Billy… Am I going crazy?”

“Gosh no! I really am a ghost... I’m really here!”

That terrible act she had performed on a cold street in Fawcett City sixteen years ago could no longer be denied. The guilt she had buried for so long finally overwhelmed her as she stood staring at the ghost of the innocent boy she had murdered.

“I’m sorry… I’m _so_ sorry, Billy... I was so scared…”

“You can’t be scared anymore, Selina… We need to save both you _and_ Lois… You need to be the hero you promised me that you would be… Lois has been possessed by the deadly sins of Wrath and Pride... She’s not in control of herself… You have to say the word!”

Through tears, Selina looked into the bright ethereal eyes of the boy who could have saved the world a hundred times over as Captain Marvel, a hero who could have easily rivalled Superman in power and deeds. A heroic destiny which she had selfishly stolen from this world.

But now it was her time to make amends.

She felt tingly as the spirit of Billy Batson entered her body, the pair of them risking everything on one magic word which hadn’t been spoken since 1961. She actually _felt_ him, all that he had been as he shared her body. There was no hatred in his spirit, only an eagerness to forgive and an overpowering hope.

Selina suddenly felt ashamed to admit that she’d always wondered if he had secretly hated her all this time, hated her for the terrible thing she had done to him…

Hated her for how she had betrayed him.

But he hadn’t.

She finally understood what it meant to be a hero… It wasn’t about revenge or hatred. It was about caring for _everyone_. It was about the hope for the future and the gift of life, about the world they could create together.

She watched as the agitated Lois Lane stepped around the prostrated figure of Clark and once again levelled the gun at her head before cocking the hammer back…

“Sorry I have to do this Selina but I’ve already taken enough risks and I know with my condition that you’ll try and take him away from me because now you know I’m crazy and I don’t like that you know that I can get like this so I really am very sorry but I have to shoot you… Any last words?”

“Only one… SHAZAM!”

With that one magical word, the gun-toting Lois Lane was literally knocked onto her round ass from the sudden lightning strike and thunderclap which struck Selina and rocked Lex Luthor’s office, causing centuries-old masterpieces to snap from their moorings on the wall and tumble to the ground below. As the dazed Lois shook her head and cringed from the loud ringing in her ears, she suddenly looked up and saw a _huge_ man in a red suit with a white lightning bolt emblazoned across his chest standing above her…

A man who hadn’t been there just a second ago.

A man of incredible power whom the world hadn’t seen in over sixteen years.

She suddenly recalled the stories of her youth, the tall-tales of this hero who had flown across the skies of Fawcett City in almost comical adventures. The stories of Earth’s Mightiest Mortal which the newspapers had dubbed…

“Captain Marvel?”

The muscle-bound champion of justice simply reached down and smiled a big boyish grin at Lois Lane before tapping the former reporter on her forehead with one finger, rendering Lois instantly unconscious as she tumbled backwards to the ground. The stalwart hero then picked up the handgun from her side and easily crushed it into nothing more than a handful of metal fragments before letting its remains fall harmlessly to the floor below.

Still kneeling, Clark looked on in disbelief at the mighty hero of his youth, the same burly super-hero who had inspired him as a angst-ridden teen in Smallville to become Superman. It really _was_ him… The honest-to-goodness Captain Marvel… His idol…

But did that mean Selina Kyle was actually Captain Marvel?!

As Clark attempted to envision Catwoman and the Captain as the same person, the big man in red-and-gold simply reached down and gripped the titanium clasp of the Kryptonite collar fastened around Clark’s throat, easily crushing the mechanism before pulling the poisonous restraint away from the Man of Steel and effortlessly tossing it to the furthest corner of the room.

“Are you alright, Superman?”

“Captain Marvel… Are you _really_ … Selina Kyle?!”

The brawny man laughed long and hard as Clark ran his hands sheepishly along the radiation burns on his neck. In retrospect, it _had_ seemed like a silly question.

“No son, just an old friend… I’m afraid my time here is short, Superman… Billy’s spirit is passing over to the other side… Before I go, you have to promise me that you’ll look after her… Despite a few bad choices, she really _is_ a good kid.”

“Selina or Lois?”

The hearty laugh again.

“Both I suppose. They need someone like you… Someone to believe in… Let Selina know that she kept her promise and that we’re proud of her… And also that Billy always thought she was pretty... Farewell, Superman.”

Superman watched as the smiling man in red faded into the dusty light and felt the sparkles of magic crackle in the air as he vanished. The Captain of the Lightning had saved Lois from taking that one final step into the Abyss. For that fact alone, he would be forever grateful.

“I will, Captain… I promise.”

As Clark slowly regained his senses, he surveyed the scene around him…

Lex Luthor was dead and slumped in his office chair, Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance were still sleeping off the effects of the gas on Luthor’s circular office bed, Lois Lane was unconscious and maybe even concussed from the gentle tap of Captain Marvel’s finger on her forehead while Selina Kyle was laying beside him smouldering…

Clark suddenly realized that the wounded Selina Kyle had sacrificed her own body, allowing herself to become a magical lightning rod in order to allow Captain Marvel to materialize. As the Man of Steel knelt down beside her prone, smoking body, he was surprised to find her both alive _and_ conscious….

A quivering Selina Kyle looked up at him as her skin sparked from the massive voltage which had just coursed through her body while the leather motorcycle suit she wore actually steamed from the intense heat of the lightning strike.

“Did… it… work?”

Even though he still felt like Hell, Clark smiled like he hadn’t in a long time. It was as though a new day had just dawned for both himself and the world of humanity. If someone would have told him that Catwoman would save his life in his darkest hour, he would have laughed.

And yet, for some reason, she _had_.

 

Through spasms of errant electricity, this brave woman who was laying upon a soot-blackened streak of white marble floor slowly grinned up at him and then winked at Superman before involuntarily coughing up small puffs of steam from her scorched lungs.

“Yes it worked, Selina… It’s over… Captain Marvel wanted me to tell you that you kept your promise… And that Billy Batson always thought you were pretty.”

“Heh… I knew it… Probably why the big dope stuck around all those years… Still, I’m gonna miss that crazy kid… After what I did to him and he _still_ saved my life… So Superman, what’s the deal with Lois ‘rhymes-with-insane’ Lane over there?”

Clark glanced over at the unconscious form of Lois and sighed, the great sadness he had privately borne now clearly visible upon his weary features.

“She’s not well… Lois has an extreme histrionic personality disorder… It makes her take extraordinary risks, constantly craving attention but it also makes her one Hell of a reporter… She’s normally not this bad though… The medication keeps relapses like this in check, but she’s been off of it since she started here at LexCorp… The shock of seeing Lex Luthor dead, combined with her own guilt over the risk she took probably sent her over the deep end.”

“Risk?... She betrayed you.”

“I know… But in her own mind she was trying to save me… That’s what I keep telling myself anyways… I want to convince myself that this really wasn’t her fault, but for the first time… I can’t… I don’t know what scam Lex was pulling, but it sounds like Lois fell for it… Hook, line and sinker… Oh God Selina, what am I going to do with her?... I don’t think I’m even capable of forgiving her now... She almost killed me.”

It was the first time she had ever seen him openly cry, this god among men who now shed tears of pain. The woman he had loved unquestioningly had risked his very soul based on the enticing promises of an evil madman.

She also knew what heartbreak felt like.

“Clark, she needs you… But I need to know… If I hadn’t shown up when I did… Would you have done it?... Would you have ended you life?”

A naked Superman stared ahead, pondering long and hard for a moment so that he could give Selina an honest answer. He certainly owed her that much.

“No.”

She opened her arms to him them and without a word having to be spoken, he lowered himself into Selina Kyle’s comforting embrace. He head automatically laid itself upon her soft bosom while she gently stroked his hair. There were no answers to be found here, only the brief reprieve of a moment of time where two very different people found solace in one another.

“Selina, I need to know too… Were you telling the truth? Are you _really_ the League’s principal assassin in Gotham?... You’re the one who’s been killing all of Batman’s old foes?”

“Hatred only knows one colour, Clark… _Black_ … And it doesn’t paint a very pretty picture… Although I’m considering adding a little blue and red to my palette.”

Clark gazed up at her, confused and saddened.

“You know, I should _really_ hand you over to the authorities…”

Her soft lips brushed his own as she brought his head forward and kissed him. This kiss was so different from the wild and desperate kisses of Lois, instead this was slow and confident and seductive as hell. He found himself unable to resist, willingly returning the soul-stirring kiss, losing himself in the sensations and passion of the moment until she broke away and grinned.

“But you won’t do that… Because you _liiike_ me…”

He laughed despite himself.

“But what would Bruce say?”

“Bruce loves Dick. He always has.”

“Then he’s an idiot.”

Laying on top of Selina Kyle should have been horribly wrong. He shouldn’t have been so happy. Clark hadn’t wanted a woman this way since he had first met Lois.

“Selina, I’m not sure what to do now… This whole damned world seems to be going crazy around me... Was this just another of Luthor’s evil schemes?... Is it really over?”

Selina suddenly stared up at him with sober caring eyes, gently brushing the side of his moist cheek with the back of her hand while Clark realized that he actually _was_ falling in love with this mysterious woman now comforting him.

As though she could his thoughts, she gently kissed his forehead.

“I know this is going to be hard for you…. Our whole world has been slowly falling apart, hasn’t it?... I think you’ve realized by now that Luthor didn’t act alone… That he needed help… Do you think that he was able to deport Wonder Woman and Aquaman by himself?... No, the American government sanctioned those actions and then disbanded the Justice League... Luthor had political influence, but not _that_ kind of influence… The League of Assassins could quietly take care of the villains without raising many eyebrows but Luthor needed the fed’s assistance to help him go after the heroes… That’s what you’re thinking, isn’t it?”

“God help me, yes… But I can’t believe our own government has been secretly working with Lex Luthor against us... That the country we’ve sworn to protect is secretly attempting to put us down... That just doesn’t make any sense.”

“Are you well enough to use your X-Ray vision to locate where Luthor keeps his contracts?... I need to find the one he signed with the League and I’m willing to bet it’s in here… Also, if Lois has a contract with Luthor, it should be around as well.”

Clark slowly scanned the room with his X-Ray vision as his temples throbbed in agony… It will still be awhile before he fully recovered from the Kryptonite poisoning.

“In his desk drawer.”

Selina carefully rifled through the dead man’s desk files until she located what she was after… The contract with Lois Lane which actually did give the former reporter full control of LexCorp at 7:30 PM local time and then Selina found an older contract from five years ago…

Which granted the League of Assassins full control of LexCorp at sunset today.

“Clark… What time is sunset today?”

“Seven thirty-two. Why?”

“Lois will have control of LexCorp for a full two minutes before it turns over to the League of Assassins… That was the agreed upon price of their contract from five years ago… Full control of LexCorp and _all_ of Luthor’s assets… He gave his company to Lois because he had previously signed away everything he owned to the League of Assassins at sunset today.”

“Lois… You blind little fool…”

As Selina continued to read, Clark watched as the dark-haired beauty suddenly became very pale, almost allowing the pieces of paper to fall from her hands as she quickly steadied herself upon Luthor’s desk and stared blankly ahead.

“Selina… What is it?!”

“Clark… This contract… It wasn’t _just_ signed by Lex Luthor in 1972… It was co-signed by Richard Milhous Nixon…”

 


End file.
